1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a plurality of improved terminal modules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,085, issued to Cohen on Mar. 29, 2005 disclosed an electrical connector assembly having a first electrical connector mateable to a second electrical connector. In one embodiment, the first electrical connector includes a plurality of wafers, with each wafer having an insulative housing, a plurality of signal conductors and a shield plate. A portion of the shield plate is exposed so that a conductive member can electrically connect the shield plates of the wafers at the exposed portion of the shield plate. In one embodiment, the second electrical connector includes an insulative housing, and a plurality of signal conductors and ground conductors in a plurality of rows. Each row corresponds to a wafer of the first electrical connector. Each signal conductor has a contact tail and each ground conductors has two contact tails. The signal conductors and the ground conductors are positioned adjacent to one another so that for each signal conductor contact tail, there are ground conductor contact tails adjacent either side of the signal conductor contact tail. During assembly, it is believed the configuration suggested by Cohen '085 needs more space therefore increasing the manufacturing cost.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is needed to solve the above problem.